Feelings
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Can Kate let anyone help cheer her up after a devastating case? With Kate being kidnapped, will Gibbs realise his true feelings for her... KIBBS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. Just borrowing them, shall return them in the morning...

**Plot: **Just after the explosion in 'Left for Dead'

**Chapter 1**

Kate sat outside the building wrapped in a blanket getting checked by the medics. She stared out into the distance, watching DiNozzo and Gibbs talking. Kate had been closest to the bomb when it exploded. She had stained the most injuries, mostly just scratches.

She looked up over at the others. DiNozzo walked away to the car, Gibbs started to follow, he stopped, looking back at her. Kate caught Gibbs eye contact across from the busy car park, his eyes showing sorrow. Gibbs looks back at DiNozzo driving off, once again he turns around and walks slowly to Kate.

Gibbs can tell Kate is in shock from the way she looks. He pushes her hair from her face; he places his hands on her cheeks and kisses her head. "Come on. I'll give you a lift home" He helped her up and they walked over to his car.

Kate looked out the window a single tear rolling down her cheek. Arriving at Gibbs house, he turned off the engine and got out. He walked across and opened the car door for Kate. They walked through the garage and Gibbs led her to the bedroom. "Do you need anything?" he asked, she shook her head and lay down on the bed. She turned onto her side and closed her eyes.

Gibbs stood at the door watching her. Smiling he left and headed down to the basement. As he sanded back the wood on his boat, flashbacks came to him of the first time he meet Kate on Air Force One.

**xxx**

Kate woke up in the morning. She sat up and looked around the room, blinking she didn't recognise the room. She then remembered Gibbs took her back to his house last night. She looked over on the other side the bed, empty. She wasn't sure if he had slept beside her last night, but she guessed not as the sheets weren't wrinkled.

Kate walked into the living room, it was pretty bare; a couch, coffee table and some bookshelfs. She walked over to the bookshelves, down the bottom where two doors; she bent down and opened them. She was surprised, there before her about two dozen video tapes. They were all dated with different months of 1991. Kate picked up one and looked around the room for a video player.

Thinking back to DiNozzo saying 'Gibbs only owns one TV. It's down in the basement'. Getting up she walked around checking every door, not sure which one led to the basement. Kate glanced out the window near the front door. The car was gone, 'Gibbs must of gone to work' Kate thought and noticed a door a few feet away. Opening the door, the basement was dimly lit. She walked down the wooden stairs, her high heels clicking with each step.

She walked across to the room and put the video on she pressed play and watched. She smiled as the first person she saw on the tape was Gibbs. He was waving; but Kate looked closer, he wasn't waving but beckoning. A little while later appeared a woman and a little girl. Kate stared at the screen, 'Who are these two? And why hasn't Gibbs mentioned them?' She thought to herself, she leaned forward and turned the volume up.

"_Daddy!" the little girl laughed. The woman picked her up and swung her around in the air. Gibbs walked over; the woman put the girl down. The girl went office the screen. "Shannon" Gibbs said kissing her. The little girl came back on the screen. "Mummy, look what Daddy got me!" she said holding up the doll. "Jethro, I thought we agreed you wouldn't get anymore dolls from Iraq" Shannon said turning to Gibbs. The girl looked up at her mother anxiously. "Kelly dear, why don't you go inside and set the table for lunch" she said. _

Kate stopped the tape. She was shocked; Kate stared at the black screen thinking. 'Why hasn't he told us he has a daughter' she thought. They both were beautiful. Kate smiled, Shannon, had red hair. She knew Gibbs dated women with red hair.

Kate wanted to turn it back on to see what happens, but she didn't. Everyone has their secrets, and this was Gibbs. Kate was still thinking why Gibbs didn't tell anyone about Shannon and Kelly. The stairs creaked making Kate look up, she saw Gibbs standing at the door. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She saw Gibbs sitting down on the stairs burying his head in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate placed the video back in its case. She walked over to the stairs and started to climb up. Gibbs still sat there; hands over his face Kate pushed by him. She walked back to the living room and put the video back in the cabinet.

She went to the bathroom and shutting the door she locked it. She sat down and leaned against the wall, she stared down at the floor lost in her thoughts. She closed her eyes, yet she still couldn't escape from him. Flashback flooded her memory. _Gibbs holding tightly onto her when the sub was ordered to return to the surface in an emergency blow. Gibbs offering her a job after she quit the Secret Service. Her first crime scene, Gibbs giving her combat boots, heels is inappropriate for a crime scene._

**xxx**

Gibbs stood up and walked outside. He slammed the front door shut. He got in the car and reversed up the drive way. When he reached his destination he parked the car on the side of the road and got out. He strolled down the path of the graveyard.

He found the stone head and he stared down at it. Images of his first wife, Shannon, flashed in front of his eyes. He bent over and cleared the weeds climbing on the stone. He stood back up and looked to his left, a smaller stone head with 'Kelly Gibbs' engraved on it. He fell to his knees and tears rolled down his cheeks.

Abby Sciuto was close by visiting a grave. She looked over and saw a man on his knees. Abby looked again recognising him as Gibbs. She placed the black roses down and happily trotted over to Gibbs. Abby tapped him on the shoulder but he did not respond. Abby bent down next to him and shook his shoulders quietly calling his name. He looked up seeing Abby, the Goth forensic scientist from work.

He stood up and turned to face Abby. He tried to smile but failed; he looked at the Goth, jeans and an ordinary t-shirt. "You don't normally wear jeans Abs!" he said. "I'm visiting my grandpa, Gibbs" she said. Abby looked behind Gibbs at the headstone, 'Shannon Gibbs' the name engraved in the marble stone. "Gibbs" Abby said sympathetically, she opened her arms waiting for a hug.

**xxx**

Gibbs offered Abby a ride home and she accepted. Gibbs arrived back at his house half an hour later. He opened the front door and stepped in, he stood still in his tracks. He could hear something in his house, music. He doesn't have music in his house, 'God, I don't even own a radio!' Gibbs thought to himself as he followed the sound of the music.

_Baby, tell me how can I tell you_

_That I love you more than life!_

_Show me how can I show you_

_That I'm blinded by your light!_

_When you touch me I can touch you_

_To find out the dream is true!_

_I love to be loved by you!_

Gibbs approached the back veranda and heard the chorus of the song softly playing. Kate was asleep with resting her head in her arms on the table. Gibbs stood at the glass door looking at her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gibbs stepped out and sat down in the chair. He stared out at the distance thinking. The song finished and another started, Gibbs looked down

"What? That's the same song!" he barked. Kate groaned as she sat up frowning she looked across at Gibbs. They both stared down at the music playing,

"Is that a radio?" Gibbs asked pointing, Kate shook her head

"It's a cd player" she said quietly.

Gibbs frowned,

"But I don't own one. Did you go out a buy it?" He asked.

"No. I found it in your wardrobe" she replied. Gibbs looked at it, slowly he recognised it. A single tear rolled down his cheek

"What's the matter?" she asked

"Nothing. You can't just go through other people possessions Kate!" he shouted. She stared at him; shaking her head she stood up and walked inside.

"Where are you going?!" he called after her, she walked to the door

"Home!" she snapped.

Storming out of his house she was thinking how she was going to get home. She had no idea where her hand bag had ended up. She sat down on the curbing on the side of the road, _'Looks like I'll have to walk. I don't have any money to catch a bus or cab'_ she thought and stood up.

She walked to the end of the street and looked up at the sign post. She turned left walking down the street, _'Why did he get so upset when I got the cd player out?'_ Kate questioned herself. Remembering back to the event, she noticed Gibbs had a tear on his cheek, stopping she thought _'Must have been Shannon's'_. Kate was getting frustrated; she shook her head wanting him out of her mind.

Half way down the street, someone grabbed Kate around the waist, covering her mouth with their hand and shoved her in a black car.

**xxx **

Gibbs heard the front door shut, he thought about getting up and following her, but that wouldn't do any good. He got up to put away the cd player, after shutting the wardrobe door he moved across his bedroom to the window. He watched Kate sitting on the curb, he turned away from the window.

On the best side table was Kate's gun and badge. Gibbs picked them up and ran outside, he saw her turn the corner and he chased after her. Calling her name out hoping she would turn around, but Kate ignored him and kept on walking. He called out again but she did not turn around. Sighing Gibbs walked back to his house. He went into his basement, putting the contents in his hand down. Gibbs picked up a hand tool walking over to his boat he placed the tool to the wood moving it back and forth.

**xxx**

Something vibrated in his pocket Gibbs pulled out his phone, he flipped it open

"Gibbs" he said answering it.

_"Hey Boss. Do you know where Kate is?"_ DiNozzo asked over the phone.

"At home" he replied sitting up in the process knocking off a jar of nails. It smashed on the floor and the contents spilling out all over the floor.

_"You alright Boss?"_

"Yeah. Why do you ask about Kate?"

_"She has a visitor at work. I tried her cell, but it's turned off. Rang her home phone, no answer."_

"Maybe she just wants to be alone" he replied quietly thinking back how he shouted at her.

"Ring Abby. See if she has seen or heard from Kate" he said hanging up.

Gibbs got out from underneath the shell of his boat, he walked out of the basement and to his car. He drove off to NCIS head quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Her kidnapper removed the blind folded that covered her eyes. She looked around the semi-lit room. Her hands were tied to the back of the chair; she felt rope tied around her ankles.

"What do you want with me?" Kate screamed into the darkness.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs" said a deep voice coming from the shadows.

"I don't know him" she lied. "Don't lie to me Caitlin, you do not know my capabilities" the man said coming closer to her. He slapped her across the face, blood trickling down from Kate's mouth.

**xxx**

Gibbs excited the lift and walked into the squad room. He put his coat behind the desk

"Boss, I called Abby, she hasn't seen Kate. Abs is on her way in" DiNozzo said walking over to Gibbs desk.

"Get McGee here now!" he ordered.

Twenty minutes later the lift doors opened making Gibbs look up, hoping it would be Kate but saw. McGee coming into the room,

"Have you heard anything?" he asked

"No, you can sit over there" Gibbs said pointing to the spare desk next to Tony's desk.

DiNozzo stood up leaving the room.

"Hey! Where are you going??" Gibbs shouted

"To the head" DiNozzo replied.

"No! No-one leaves, goes on breaks, or makes phone calls till Kate is sitting back at her desk!" He grilled the team.

His phone rang

"Gibbs"

_"I have Kate. I'll ring back in 30 minutes. I shall tell you the location and conditions. If you want your Agent alive the conditions have to be meet"_ a high pitched voice said then hung up.

"McGee, get a copy of the last incoming call from my phone. Abby's lab, now!" Gibbs stood up walking to the elevator, he turned around "Come on!" he called back to DiNozzo and McGee who suddenly followed him to the lift.

Abby smiled when she heard the lift doors opening. She waited and hugged Gibbs when he came in.

"She'll be fine. What you got?" she asked.

"The kidnapper just called. Can you get adjust the tape to get the real voice?"

"Of course!" she said snatching the tape from him, Gibbs smiled.

"Call me when you find something" He said leaving the lab.

**xxx**

Later Gibbs was sitting at his desk when the phone rang.

"Trace the call McGee" he said before picking up.

"Yeah"

_"Bring one million dollars to the corner of Stanley Street and Harold Road. No back up or weapons"_ the voice said

"What about Kate"

_"__Once I have the money you shall get the location of your Agent" _

"Let me speak to her"

_"You got one hour"_ and he hung up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gibbs looks at the phone, "Gibbs. I got a location, but it's reduced to a 100m radius" McGee said standing in front of his desk. Gibbs mobile rings and he answers. "Abs has got the voice working" he said as they all worked to the lift to her lab.

"This is the best I could do to his real voice without actually hearing his voice" Abby said. She clicked a button and the message played. "Hang on. I know that voice" says DiNozzo. Gibbs frowned as he listened to the message again.

"Who is it?" McGee asked looking at Tony.

"Craig Johnson. Gibbs put him behind bars for murdering two marines a year ago. But he should be in jail for another ten years. Why is he out?"

"Well DiNozzo lets go find out!" Gibbs ordered storming out of the lab. Abby pulled DiNozzo aside,

"Why is he in such a grumpy mood?"

"With Gibbs, who knows? Don't worry, we'll bring Kate home" he said patting Abby on the shoulder before leaving.

Back at the squad room Gibbs grabs his keys and continued to walk to the lift. McGee looks over at DiNozzo

"Where is he going?" DiNozzo passed McGee a bullet pro vest and put one on. He grabbed his gun and keys to a car.

"He didn't take a gun, his badge or a vest. Probably going to meet Johnson. If he doesn't kill him, I will!" DiNozzo says frustrated. "Come on Probie"

**xxx**

Gibb stepped out of his car and waited on the corner of the road. Johnson approached slowly.

"Where's my money?" he asked

"Don't have it. Where is Kate?" Gibbs asked back.

"You didn't apply to the conditions. You won't be seeing Agent " Johnson then saw two people behind Gibbs get out of a car.

"I said NOT to bring backup!!" he yelled drawing his gun. He fired it, grazing Gibbs on his left upper arm. DiNozzo and McGee also drew their guns and shot Johnson. He fell to the ground, DiNozzo went to see Gibbs while McGee walked across and kicked Johnson's weapon away.

"That was stupid! Now we won't know where Kate is!" he yelled at his Agents.

**xxx**

Kate had managed to wriggle her hands free of the rope. She looked around the room before quickly untying her legs. On the desk she found a gun, she went over and picked it up. She heard footsteps and a man opened the door. She looked up and fired. Kate went to the door, she turned the handle but it automatically locks. She drew the gun once more and fired rounds at the lock, blowing it apart.

The team looked over behind them as they all heard gunshots. Rushing over to the empty factory, they searched each room and found Kate leaning against a wall. Gibbs rushed over, "You alright?" he asked as he wiped some of the dried blood from her mouth.

Kate was shaking from fear and the cold. Gibbs held onto her tightly, Kate looked up at Gibbs arm, she could feel something wet. She touched his arm and stared at her hand. "Gibbs you're bleeding!" she gasped. "It's nothing. I'll live" he said and guided her back to the car.

"Why can't Gibbs be nice to us" DiNozzo said to McGee as they walked back to the car.

"So why did this guy kidnap Kate. I don't understand" McGee asked confused as he got in the car

"To get revenge on Gibbs, I guess" DiNozzo said putting a seat belt on and driving back to NCIS Head Quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gibbs helped Kate into the car, he then went around and got in the driver's side. It started to rain lightly and Kate watched as they fell onto the window screen.

"I'll take you back to your apartment" Gibbs said starting the engine.

"I don't want to be alone tonight"

"Ok. I'll take you to DiNozzos" he teased.

"Gibbs!" she shouted, he smiled as he drove back to NCIS.

He parked the car and whispered

"I'll just get my things then we can go" He got out of the car and rushed off upstairs. Kate leaned against the car seat and closed her eyes. When Gibbs returned, he saw that Kate was asleep.

"How can she just fall asleep anywhere?!" he asked confused.

"Saving my energy for later" Kate said leaning over kissing him. Gibbs smiled and drove off to his house.

Gibbs parked the car on the driveway, he gently shook Kate's shoulders saying

"We're here" he got out of the car. He opened the door for Kate and she stepped out. Once they were inside Gibbs asked

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks, though do you mind if I have a shower?" she asked, he shook his head and went to get some towels for her. Kate shut the bathroom door and Gibbs walked to the basement to work on his boat.

**xxx**

Kate headed towards the basement smiling on the way knowing Gibbs would be working on his boat. She walked down the stairs, she walked over to him.

"You haven't done anything about your wound" Kate said staring at his arm. Gibbs frowned as he continued to sand back his boat. Kate pulled him away and started to undo his shirt, he smiled.

"You enjoying this?" he teased. Kate pushed her hands against his chest and shoved him backwards.

"Stop smiling like that! I'm just helping your arm so it doesn't fall off!" she said angrily. She wrapped the cloth around his wound and tied it tightly with tape.

"You can put your shirt back on" Kate said throwing it at his face.

Kate walked around his boat looking at it.

"You've done a good job!" she commented.

"Come around here" he beckoned. He put his hands on her shoulder moving her in front of the part that he was working on. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on hers.

"You know there are electrical tools to do this work" she said teasing as he moved her hands up and down the wood. Kate could feel his weight behind her as they sanded back the wood.

"Though you don't get a sensation like that with power tools" Kate said quietly. Gibbs lifted his hands from her, placing them on her hips she could feel his lips on her neck. Kate put down the tool and grabbed his hand. She led him out of the basement and to his room. She smiled as he followed her in she shut the door and joined him on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Good morning" Gibbs said looking down at Kate, she grunted her reply.

"You know, you are breaking the rules" She said lifting her head from his chest to look at Gibbs.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Rule number 12"

"Well not really. We aren't dating. I just slept with you" he said, Kate glanced into his blue eyes.

"So you didn't feel anything special last night?"

"Nope" he said.

She got out of bed picking up her clothes she swiftly moved into the bathroom. She walked out of the bedroom heading for the telephone. Gibbs entered the room minutes later.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Calling a cab!" Kate snapped, he took the phone from her hand and hung up.

"I'll drop you off" He said returning back to the bedroom. He back out dressed in a suit and went to the car. Kate followed to the car getting in.

Kate unlocked the door to her apart. She stepped in taking off her shoes throwing them near the door. She walked to the kitchen making some breakfast. She then got read for work and left.

**xxx**

Kate left the elevator looking to the squad room; she saw DiNozzo standing at her desk looking down. She hurried over, but then he bent down to pick something up. As she turned the corner to the room she saw a bunch of flowers in a vase sitting on her desk.

"Tony!" Kate shrieked, DiNozzo looked up.

"It fell out I swear!" he stood back up handing the card over. She snatched it back and sat down at her desk. She opened the small card _'I'm Sorry'_ is what it read.

DiNozzo went back to his desk and stared at his computer. He looked miserable, "Tony, I'm sorry if I upset you." She said looking across the bullpen. "It's not that. All Agents not working an active case, has to go to a mandatory work place health and safety lecture at zero nine hundred" he said.

An hour later Abby showed up in front of Kate's desk.

"Come on; let's go get some good seats!" Kate stood up and fastened her PDA to her belt, Abby grabbed Kate's wrist leading her to the room which the lecture was to be held in.

"What do you mean good seats?" She asked as they entered the room.

"Back row!" she whispered, they choice to seats in the middle of the back row and sat down.

Abby and Kate talked quietly waiting for everyone else to fill the empty seats. Fifteen minutes into the lecture Kate could feel her PDA vibrated. She pulled it from her belt and looked down. _Instant message from Silver Haired Fox._

**Silver Haired Fox:** Did you like the flowers?

Kate picked up the touch-pen from her PDA and wrote a message back.

**Kate Todd: **Yeah.  
**Silver Haired Fox:** Let me make it up to you, come over tonight and I'll cook.  
**Kate Todd:** You cook?  
**Silver Haired Fox:** Well yeah! What did you think, I live on take-out?  
**Kate Todd:** No. well Ok, maybe I did. All you ever do is work on your boat!

Abby leaned over to Kate, "What are you doing?" she whispered close to her ear. Kate turned her PDA over looking over at her friend she replied "Taking notes" she saw a grin appearing on Abby's face.

**Silver Haired Fox:** What do you think would happen if I started throwing small objects at DiNozzo's head?  
**Kate Todd:** Why what's he doing? I can't see him.  
**Silver Haired Fox:** He is two rows in front of me playing on his phone. He should be paying attention!.  
**Kate Todd:** Well we're not paying attention.  
**Silver Haired Fox:** Yeah, but I can always brief you later :D  
**Kate Todd:** I'm impressed with your skill with technology! Also what's with 'Silver Haired Fox'?  
**Silver Haired Fox:** I had a good teacher.  
**Kate Todd**: ??  
**Silver Haired Fox:** After buying it, Abby set it up connecting it to her computer. She choose the name for this chat thing.  
**Kate Todd:** ok.  
**Silver Haired Fox:** Kate, I am sorry about this morning. I honestly didn't mean to upset you. I really like you! I was afraid when you disappeared, I freaked out thinking I would never see you again. Plus it wouldn't look good dating a boss.  
**Kate Todd:** I don't care about that. If you love someone then you wouldn't care what they did or what rank they are!  
**Silver Haired Fox:** You love me?

Kate paused for a couple of minutes thinking about what Gibbs just asked. She stared at the speaker planning how she was going to reply to that question. Someone pulled her PDA from her hands, but Kate didn't care, she was lost in her thoughts.

**Kate Todd:** Gibbs, its Abby. The question is, do _YOU _love Kate?  
**Silver Haired Fox:** Abs what are you doing with Kate's PDA?  
**Kate Todd:** Relax, she is thinking. So do you?

Kate closed her hands, frowning she looked down she couldn't feel her PDA 'Where has it gotten to?' she thought to herself as she looked down at the floor thinking it might have slipped. Looking up she noticed Gibbs had turned around signing something; she looked across at Abby who was signing back. Her PDA sat on Abby's lap. Grabbing it back she then read the previous entries.

Gibbs stood up to leave; Kate followed him with her eyes as he left the room. Ten minutes later he returned and sat down next to Kate. "Hello" he whispered kissing her cheek, he moved his fingers in between hers holding her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After the lecture had finished they returned to the squad room and sat down at their own desk. A little while later Abby entered the room wheeling the spare chair across to Kate's desk. They sat around doing nothing, answering the odd phone call. The day slowly ticked by,

"Go home guys. Nothing is going to happen. Have a great weekend everyone." Gibbs said turning around to pack up his things. DiNozzo left heading for the lift, Kate stood up and walked over to Gibbs.

"What time tonight?" she asked

"Um, seven?" he replied.

**xxx**

Kate drove her car over just before seven; she parked on the driveway and walked to the front door.

She knocked on the door; she waited a couple of seconds and knocked again. No answer, so Kate let herself in. Gibbs never locked his doors, Kate didn't even know if he _had _a lock. Kate heard lots of swearing a cursing coming from the kitchen, smiling as she guessed what state the kitchen would be in she walked in the direction of the room.

"Hello?" Kate said not sure if Gibbs was still in the kitchen. He popped his head up, half of his face was covered in flour.

"Ah, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"You said seven" Kate replied. She looked over the bench; the flour had slipped on the bench and most of the floor. Gibbs slammed his fists down on the bench making Kate jump back.

"Damn dinner" he said frustrated walking out of the kitchen. He stepped closer to her, but she put up her hands in protest.

"No offence, but your filthy" Gibbs looked down, it was true, the flour was all over his hands, shirt and pants. He walked off to clean up.

Kate watched him walk off, she bent down taking off her high heels. Picking up the broom she started to sweep the floor, she cleared the bench of flour and put it in the bin. She waited for Gibbs to return so they could discuss what to do about diner. He reappeared wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt and black pants.

Gibbs stopped in the hall way, it was the first time he really noticed her dress. A black satin dress with thin straps up the top with the hem reaching her shins.

"Wow" he admired.

"You look pretty good as well!" Kate said truthfully.

"So what are we doing about dinner?" he asked moving closer to her, Kate could tell he had put on aftershave, smiling she liked the sweet smell.

"Well did you plan to cook?"

"Oh it's too late to cook it" he said putting the food back in the fridge.

"We could go out for dinner?" He suggested,

"Or we could see what you have in the fridge and pantry to cook with" Kate said moving into the kitchen.

Kate pulled out ingredients putting them on the bench.

"Pasta carbonara" Kate started to prepare the ingredients, once everything was chopped, sliced, beat the eggs, grated. She put the pasta in a pot putting it on the stove to cook.

"Can I help?" Gibbs asked walking up beside her. Kate added some salt to the pasta and said

"Grab a frying pan, heat some oil in on medium, then add the bacon and garlic, cook it until the bacon is nice gold and crisp" she said. Gibbs quickly set to work doing as he was told.

Kate drained the pasta once it was down and placed it back in the same pot. She stirred in the egg yolk, parmesan and parsley. Gibbs brought over what he had been put it in with the pasta. Kate stirred it around mixing it well. Gibbs put out two plates and went to set the table.

She placed the dinner on the plates and brought them over. Gibbs walked back into the kitchen and poured two glasses of red wine. He sat down and picked up the fork, filled the fork up in ate the pasta. He glared down at it,

"Isn't it any good?" Kate asked nervously tasting hers, nope it was fantastic.

"What wrong?" She asked reaching across the table grabbing his hand.

"I was supposed to make dinner" he said gloomy.

"Don't worry about it, you can do desert!"

"Ice-cream from the tub" he replied quietly.

"Which you can feed me by a spoon" Kate said squeezing his hand

"Eat up before it gets cold" she said withdrawing her hand.

After they finished dinner and had done the dishes Kate went to sit down on the couch. Gibbs walked over with the ice-cream. He sat down next to her and feed her the ice-cream. She looked up into his eyes, she picked up the tub and spoon and put them down on the floor. Leaning up she kissed his mouth.

**xxx**

DiNozzo parked on the street outside his house. He walked up to the door and knocked. No answer, _'Gibbs must down working on his boat'_ Tony thought to himself. He entered the house opening the first on his left he looked down into the basement, nope, Gibbs wasn't there. He frowned shrugging it off he walked further into the house; he placed the file on the table and looked over. He saw Gibbs and a woman on the couch making out. He crept around trying to get a better look '_It isn't a red head'_ he thought, finally catching a glimpse of the woman, to his shock it is Kate. He stumbled back and slowly walked out of the house. Kate hadn't told him that she was interested in Gibbs; then again she never told him anything about her personal life.

DiNozzo still clutching onto the blue file walked over to his car. He opened the door and got in. He placed the file on the passenger side then reached for his cell phone and rang a number.

"Guess what I just found out?!"

_"I have no idea!"_ Abby replied.

"Just dropped something off at the Boss's house I saw him and…"

_"Kate was there"_ Abby finished the sentence

"Yeah. Wait! How long have you known?" he demanded

_"Kate's my friend Tony!"_ she replied

"Hmmm, see you on Monday" he said hanging up the phone and driving off.


	9. Chapter 9

Re-read the ending for chapter 8, I made an adjustment to the section with DiNozzo.

**Chapter 9**

Kate woke up the next morning; she looked over seeing Gibbs asleep. She rolled over and rested her head on his chest. Tracing his chest with her finger, he opened one eye looking down, "Hi" she said quietly he smiled and closed his eye. She snuggled up close resting her left hand on his chest Kate also went back to sleep.

Kate woke up again when Gibbs moved. He returned later and stroked her head softly,

"Wake up"

"Argh, can't we just stay in bed" she pleaded.

"Come on, get up!" he paused before continuing "I made breakfast". Kate sat up pulling the sheets over her chest

"You made breakfast?" she questioned

"Yeah!" smiling she got up and walked to the bathroom.

Walking out into dining area, sitting down she looked across at Gibbs.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted coffee or juice" he said as Kate noticed a glass filled with juice and an empty coffee mug.

"I'll have some coffee later" she said starting to eat the breakfast Gibbs had prepared.

Kate finished the last mouthful when Gibbs grabbed her hand leading her down to the basement. She saw that the TV was on

"What's going on?" she asked puzzled.

"We are going to watch some videos" he replied as they walked down the stairs.

"Gibbs, they are personal, I couldn't" she tugged on his hand pulling him back.

"Yes you can. I want you to know about them"

On the third video tape they were watching Kate could tell Gibbs was in suffering from watching all his memories on the TV. She got up and turned it off

"I can't watch you suffer any longer! We're not going to watch anymore!" she pleaded. Gibbs stood up and went to work on his boat.

"I'm going to go make that coffee now" she said leaving the basement.

On her return she passed a mug over to Gibbs. He stared down at the hot liquid inside.

"Don't worry, I made it just how you like it" she commented taking a sip of hers.

**xxx**

On Monday morning McGee sat at the desk waiting for the others to arrive. Kate and Gibbs arrived at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked going to his desk.

"I've been, um, stationed here" he stuttered. Gibbs looked down at his desk; sitting in the middle was a blue file. He picked it up and moved it further away from his eyes. Kate walked over taking something out of her hand bag.

"You left these in the car" she said handing over his glasses and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

The elevator doors open Abby rushed over to the squad room.

"Hi McGee" she said entering "Kate!" she said as she tackled her friend in a hug. "Hey Abby" Kate replied peeling her friend away.

"I tried to call you to see you wanted to come over. But you didn't answer your phone" Abby said

"Oh, I left my mobile at home"

"Which one would that be?" she asked throwing a glance over at Gibbs.

"My apartment" Kate replied.

Soon DiNozzo walked into the room, he stood in front of Kate's desk smiling. "What DiNozzo?" Kate said looking up at the wide grin on his face. "Nothing" he replied turning around he walked to his desk.

Gibbs read the file; he was puzzled as to why they needed another Agent. He already had two of the best on his team. Looking down searching for the Directors signature Gibbs saw _J. Shepard_. He looked up at MTAC, throwing down the file he walked to the stairs. He entered spotting the director he went to sit next to him.

"You're leaving?" he whispered

"Retiring" the Director replied back.

"Then who's left in charge?" The Director looked across

"I've sorted it all out. I made sure I found a very capable person before leaving" he said getting up to leave.

"It's all yours Director" he said walking past as a woman stood up.

"Hello Jethro" Jen said. Her eyes danced with excitement, Gibbs knew she was thinking about Paris. "Jen" he said walking past her. She followed him out leading him to her office.

**xxx**

Kate looked up confused as to why Gibbs left so suddenly, Kate saw him emerge from MATC with a woman who has long red hair. She looked across at the others who were all staring up at the balcony. Abby gave a weak smile over at Kate, DiNozzo had his head turned to the side his eyes lost in his thoughts. Kate snuck up behind and head slapped him.

"You're not Gibbs!" he said turning around to face Kate. She laughed and went to sit back down at her desk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Director closed the door behind her, she leaned against her desk.

"Anything I should know about NCIS?" she asked,

"Nope. We investigate cases, solve them and move on" replied Gibbs, Jen stood up and moved closer to him.

"I've missed you Jethro" she whispered,

"It was a long time ago Jen" he said plainly taking a step back. Jen noticed his body language.

"You're seeing someone aren't you?" she questioned.

"If I am, it's not any of your concern" he said walking off to the door.

"Special Agent Gibbs!" she barked, he turned and walked back to her

"Yes Director?"

"I want you concentrating 100 on your job" she ordered

"I do!" he snarled walking out of the office.

**xxx**

He went down to Abby's lab after looking off the balcony seeing Abby not in the squad room. The doors slid open and her music blasted from her cd player. Gibbs walked past jumping back from the noise hurting his ears, he turns the music down

"Your speakers are broken". He stated

"Oh, Gibbs. That was the best part of the song" she whines.

"Correction. Your ears are broken" Abby stares at Gibbs

"What do you want?" she asked impatiently.

"There is welcome party upstairs" walking out of the lab, Abby followed and they rode in the lift together.

There was an uncomfortable silence as they looked at the woman standing near Gibbs. Finally she tugged on his shirt

"Jethro, we should tell them" she whispered but loud enough for the rest of the team to hear. Kate's heart was rapidly beating and her brain spinning. _'What did she mean 'we should tell them' Is she some sort of girlfriend that he just forgotten to tell me about'_ she thought to herself. Kate glared at the woman who had spoken previously.

Gibbs and Jen stood in front of each other looking into each other's eyes not saying a word. Kate could feel her cheek burn with jealously. _'What could they possibly be thinking for so long without saying a word??'_ Kate questioned herself. She was starting to think the worst 'Maybe she is an ex, come back to claim him' she thought again. She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she saw Abby smiling supporting her friend.

The woman stepped closer to Gibbs, she sorting out the collar from his shirt flattening it out. Gibbs made no indication to stop her; on the contrary Kate thought that Gibbs was rather enjoying it. She couldn't take it anymore and walked over. She wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered words into his ear. Gibbs snapped his head over looking at Kate, beaming a grin he kissed her.

Kate walked back over to Abby.

"What did you say?" She asked curiously.

"The three magic words!" she replied, Abby look bewildered not sure what that meant.

"I love you" Kate said looking at her friends face changed after speaking.

"Oh Kate, I'm soo glad!!" Abby said bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Ha! You two…" DiNozzo said walking over and pointing the finger between the two of them.

"No, Tony! I know you were at Gibbs house when I over on the weekend, therefore you would already know that I'm with Gibbs" Kate said looking up at DiNozzo's surprised face. Laughing she turned around to see that Gibbs had moved over to her side.

"Everyone this is the new Director. Jen Shepard" he said to his team. They all looked over at her, nodding her head she spoke "It's true" Jen then left for her office.

**xxx**

Kate slipped out of the room unnoticed; she walked over to the elevator Kate needed time alone to think. She exited the lift and found a quiet spot to sit down. Moments later Kate saw Abby approaching, she sat down next to her

"Is everything ok?" she asked, Kate shook her head.

"I just needed time to think" Kate replied

"What about?" Abby asked again

"The whole Gibbs and Director issue" Kate said looking over at Abby.

"What?!"

"Didn't you notice the way they were staring at each other, only means that they had a prior relationship. I bet the only reason she took the job was she knew Gibbs was here working at NCIS and wants him back" Kate said looking down at her feet. Not wanting Abby to notice how upset she was.

"Don't be stupid! Gibbs loves you and you love him. That's there is all to it" Abby said trying to cheer her friend up. Kate looked up

"He said he loves me?" she asked her eyes were wide with excitement

"Well, not in those words, but I just know he does!" Abby replied

"Maybe you should ask him" she suggested.

"Ask me what?" that made both girls looks up at Gibbs who stood in front of them.

Abby smiled then left heading towards her lab. Kate stood up, "Kate?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"You and the Director. Looks like you got a connection" she said plainly trying not to sound jealous even though she was.

"There isn't anything going on" he whispered he moved closer placing his hand on her cheek

"Looks like it" she said removing his hand. Kate turned and started to walk away. Gibbs grabbed her hand taking a hold of both her wrists he pinned them up against the wall.

"There isn't anything going on!" he said crossly, frowning he looked into her eyes. Kate still was convinced, she managed to wriggle out of Gibbs grasp and walked away.

Gibbs stared at Kate walking away, he considered following her but thought that wouldn't be a good idea. Kate walked into Abby's lab and sat under her desk in the back room. Abby looked up but decided she would talk to Kate later as she had work to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Abby walked into the back room, she sat down crossed legged and looked under the desk. Kate was huddled up at the back.

"What's the matter?" Kate didn't reply.

"Did Gibbs say something to you?" Abby asked insisting she knows what went on.

"He said there wasn't anything between them…" Abby cut Kate off and said

"Well's that great isn't it?!"

"Yeah, but I just feel that he still cares about her" Kate said Abby shook her head.

"If Gibbs said there isn't anything there, he means it. He keeps to his word" Abby said quietly.

"Ok. But I'm still going to hid here" Kate said looking up at Abby showing the tear stains on her face. Abby smiled then returned back to her computer.

**xxx**

Kate walked confidently up to her desk, gathering her things she then headed over to the lift, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Kate got I her car and drove home. On her way she thought back to that afternoon when Gibbs had told her nothing was going on between him and the Director. Then she remembered how they looked at each other when she first appeared to the team.

The sound of a horn and a car coming towards Kate made her slam on the brakes. Shaking her head she cleared her thoughts and concentrated on driving home.

Once she opened the door, she placed her bag down next to the phone and saw she had messages. She pressed the play button and sank down into the chair near the phone. _"This is Mr Jones from the dry-cleaning, your clothes are ready" Message received today at 9:37 a.m. Next message received today at 11:30a.m. "Kate, its Lisa from high school. I'll be in your area for the next week or so. Let's catch up for lunch. Call me" Next message received today at 5:58 p.m. "I know your there listening to me talking. I also know you've been hiding from me. Nothing is going on with Jen. I promise to you! Gibbs" _

She picked up the phone and dialled his number.

"_Gibbs"_

"Hi, it's me"

_"Kate, something wrong?"_

"No, just wanted to chat"

_"Hang on one second"_ Gibbs walked to the front door as he someone knocking. He opened it up and saw Jen.

_"Kate. Ah, now's not a good time. Can I call you back?"_ he asked

"Sure" Kate said, but before she hung up the phone she heard a woman say _"Jethro"_

The phone fell out of Kate's hand; she leaned back in the chair sobbing quietly. Someone softly knocked on her door Kate ignored it. The person knocked again.

"Kate I know you're in there!" the person banged on the door frustrated.

"Don't make me break the door down!" he snapped "Alright alright, I'm coming" she shouted getting up from the chair. She opened the door and was shocked to find him standing there at her door.

**xxx**

McGee stood on the side of the curb watching the road for his bus. He saw out of the corner of her eye someone walking towards him. He smiled when he saw Abby standing next to him. Turning around he asked

"What are you doing here?"

"Catching the bus with you" She replied, McGee was about to say something when he saw the bus coming towards them. They got on and McGee asked

"Two adults tickets please" he paid the driver and went to find a seat. Abby followed him and slid into the seat next to McGee.

"I bought a new RP game. We can play it on your computer, if you like" Abby offered.

"Yeah that would be great!" McGee answered.

The bus stopped Abby and McGee got off then walked up some stairs to McGee's flat. McGee put his things down then walked into the kitchen for drinks. Abby went straight to the computer and turned it on. The screen appeared with a log-in and it was asking for a password.

"Tim! I need your password!" Abby said McGee walked over, wrapping his arm Abby to reach the keyboard; typing in the words Abby could smell the he was wearing cologne. Abby smiled waiting for the computer to start up she swung around on the chair. Abby placed the cd in the cd drive, McGee came to sit next to her, he passing over the beer he grabbed earlier. They played the game together, guiding each other through the different levels.

**xxx**

Gibbs stepped aside letting Jen into the hall way. Jen followed him down to the basement.

"Remember our first night in Paris" Jen laughed then continue

"I thought you were so scary to begin with, but then you changed after the second night. You became more gentle, loving, caring and well, I have never really loved anyone more than I loved you" Jen paused looking at his features. She walked slowly towards him.

"That was a long time ago. There is no going back, not after how you left me" Gibbs said looking up at her.

"But I'm here now aren't I?" "I love someone else Jen! I've moved on" Jen was devastated, looking into his blue eyes; she knew he meant what he said. She turned walking up the steps leaving the house. Gibbs sighed watching Jen leave. He thought for a while before walking up the stairs to his car.

**xxx**

Kate stood at her door looking at DiNozzo. Puzzled as what he was doing at her apartment she asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am worried about you" he replied squeezing past her letting himself in.

"I saw you leave the squad room this morning. Just wanted to make sure you are ok." he said moving over to the couch to sit down.

"You wouldn't understand" Kate voice trailed off as she closed the door

"I saw the look between Gibbs and the Director. I figured it had to do something with that" he said turning around in the seat to look her. She slowly moved over to the room, she stood in front of the couch looking at DiNozzo

"Tony, I…" but couldn't finish what she was about to say. She sat down next to him as he stretched out his arm around her shoulder. Kate leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"It's really sweet of you being here caring how I feel" she whispered softly.

"What are friends for" he said looking out the window.

A knock came from the door but no-one replied so Gibbs let himself in. He could see the back of a man's head sitting on the couch; walking forward, his cheeks burned with fury. 'She's given me all that crap about being with Jen when I wasn't and yet here she is with someone else!' he told himself angrily. He stood at the side of the couch and to his horror he saw Kate in Tony's arm.

"DINOZZO!!" Gibbs shouted. They both looked up and suddenly DiNozzo removed his arm from Kate's shoulder.

"It's not what it look like, Boss!" he started to explain Gibbs headed back for the door. Kate stood up

"Gibbs!" she called after him; he still kept on walking forward.

"Jethro!" she called again but Gibbs did not turn around.

"Tony, I think you should go" Kate said as tears rolled down her cheeks looking at Gibbs leaving through the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning Kate walked into the squad room. She looked up over at Gibbs, he was staring at the plasma. Kate then looked over at DiNozzo and walked to his desk.

"What's with him?" Kate asked pointing back at Gibbs.

"He's been like that all morning. Staring at ether the plasma or me while sipping his coffee not saying a word. It's a little unnerving." DiNozzo replied. Kate nodded her head walking back to her desk. A couple of minutes later McGee entered in the room, Gibbs phone rang and he answered it. He hung up

"Come let's go" he threw the keys at, passing Kate's desk he threw down a stack of papers. She looked at the pile then back at Gibbs.

"What? Paper work! You know you need me out on the field!" she shouted after him.

"McGee, do you know if Abby is in?" she asked

"Ah, she should be" he replied and quickly followed the others.

Kate headed down to Abby's lab. She passed through the glass door and searched for Abby.

"Why didn't you answer your phone last night?" she asked as Abby walked towards her.

"I was at McGee's" Abby replied.

"I needed to talk to you!" Kate sobbed quietly.

"What's wrong?" Kate quickly told Abby of the events from last night.

"Abby, you _have_ to talk to him! He put me on desk work while the others went to investigate" Kate said

"I'll see what I can do" she said heading towards the door

"He isn't there now. You'll have to do it later"

Gibbs and the others walked into the squad room hours later. Kate was busy sorting out the papers,

"McGee you got onto those bank statements and DiNozzo find out everything about this Colonel Williams" Gibbs ordered as he sat down at his desk.

"Oh Kate, there is someone waiting for you at the front desk" DiNozzo said walking past her desk to his.

"Did they say who it was?" She asked Tony.

"Your father" she looked up at him and then she rushed off.

She exited the lift and looked around for her father.

"Dad, what's wrong?" she asked out of breath.

"it's your mother. She's had a heart attack. She is in hospital" he said softly.

"Why didn't you ring?"

"I… I don't know" he replied

"It's ok. I'll get my stuff then we can head over to the hospital" Kate said walking back to the lift. Once Kate reached her desk she saw Abby talking to Gibbs, she looked up at smiled at Kate. Abby suddenly frowned and walked over,

"What's the matter?" she asked concerned.

"My mum is in hospital"

"You can have the rest of the day off" Gibbs said getting up, Kate ignored him and grabbed her bag and keys.

**xxx**

Kate drove her father over to the hospital. They entered her room and Kate saw one her brothers sitting in chair at the back. He got up to hug his sister,

"She is going to be ok" he whispered. Kate smiled and looked at her mother lying on the bed. Kate could feel her heart in her throat.

"The doctor said she is sleeping and should wake up in an hour or so" her brother said sitting back down in the chair. Kate gave a quick smile at her brother then focused back on her mother. She looked so helpless and lifeless lying there. Kate guessed the tube in her mother's nose was helping her breath. She looked up at the monitor and saw her hear beat was slower than normal. Kate sat down in the chair near the bed; she grabbed her mother's hand and held onto it tightly.

Someone was shaking Kate's shoulder.

"Wake up, love" she opened her eyes, getting them into focus she saw her father standing over her.

"Daniel?" she asked looking at the empty chair.

"He left a while ago. You've been here almost four hours. Go home. I'll call you if anything changes" her father said placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked across to her mother, nothing had happened, she was still resting. Kate got up placing her bag on her shoulder she walked out of the room with on final glance back she saw her father sink into the chair. She walked to her car and got in. She started the engine and left the car park. It was slowly getting dark and Kate guessed the time was 6.

She walked to her apart from the car and saw Gibbs waiting by the door. She let him in; Gibbs placed the red roses down on the bench. Kate sank down into the couch curling up in the corner. Tears trickled down her face. Gibbs sat down next to her, she leaned against him. All the hatred and memories of arguments faded away from Kate's mind. Only one thing occupied it, her concern for her mother's health. Her family meant the whole world for her.

"Kate, we need to talk" Gibbs said breaking the silence.

"Nothing happen last night" Kate reassured him.

"What about the woman who was over at your place after you hung up the phone" Kate asked sitting up.

"It was Jen"

"Well I figured that, given no one else calls you Jethro!" Kate said her voice rising.

"She came over, but we sorted thing out. After all I do love someone!" Gibbs said trying to hide a smile. Kate looked up at him, _'Abby was right. He does love me!!'_ she thought to herself excitedly.

"I love you to" she whispered leaning back against his chest. Gibbs grinned and stroked her head softly.

Minutes later Gibbs asked

"How's your mother?"

"Yeah she ok. She is resting. Dad said he would call if anything changed" Kate replied looking into his blue eyes, she moved closer to his lips. Suddenly she got up heading for her bag. Her cell phone was at the bottom, she pulled it out flipping the phone open she saw there were no missed calls. As soon as she sat back down next to Gibbs it rang.

"Your mother is awake and asking for you" then her father hung up. Kate stared at the phone.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked shaking her arm making her look up.

"Mum's awake" she replied.

"I'll drive you up" smiling she kissed him on the cheek and got up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kate stared out the car window as they drove to the hospital.

"Everything is going to be ok" Gibbs said stopping at traffic lights, Gibbs squeezed her hand making Kate look up smiling. Ten minutes later they reached the hospital car park and walked to the room. Gibbs let go of Kate's hand and stopped just outside the door.

"I'll wait here" he said Kate turned around.

"No, you're coming with me. I want you to meet my parents" she said tugging on his hand. He nodded her head and followed her into the room.

Her mother's eye flickered towards Kate.

"Who is that charming young man behind you?" she asked Kate turned around to see Gibbs standing behind her shoulder.

"Mum, this is Special Agent Gibbs" Kate said introducing him.

"Please to meet you Ma'am"

"How are you feeling mum?" Kate asked stepping forward. "Alright" she mumbled. Gibbs stared at Kate talking to her mother; he smiled as she was getting annoyed and slightly embarrassed at something there were talking about.

"You and my daughter…" Kate's dad said walking over. Gibbs nodded his head; he understood what he was asking.

"Let's talk outside" Mr Todd said walking out of the room.

"Kate has had a lot of nasty relationship in the past" Gibbs frowned

"Sorry Sir, I'm not exactly following"

"Well, there is quite a noticeable age difference" Mr Todd stated.

"Kate isn't worried about it, so nether should you" Gibbs said. Anger was boiling up in mind, he turned from the man. He couldn't believe Mr Todd had mentioned that, then a terrible feeling hit Gibbs. _'What if Kate started to think like her father? What if she is bothered that I am older?'_ Gibbs thought to himself as he walked down the hall.

Kate walked out of the room, she looked around for Gibbs.

"Dad, where is he?" her father shrugged his shoulders. Kate began to grow anger at her father; thinking where Gibbs could be Kate turned and walked down the hall. She saw him at the end of the hallway turning the corner. Kate ran after him, when she finally caught up to him she tapped him on the shoulder, but he kept on walking. She quickened her step to stand in front of him.

"What's the matter?" she asked out of breath. He shook his head

"Nothing" he said gruffly.

On the way back to Kate's apartment they picked up Chinese for dinner. Gibbs sorted out the food out onto two plates. He placed them down on the table waiting for Kate to join him.

"Kate" she stared into his bright blue eyes. He sighed and continued

"Does it bother you that I am much older than you are?"

"Where did you get that…" pausing she thought back to the hospital and how Gibbs seemed to be upset.

"Is that what Dad was talking about?" he nodded his head.

"Dad wants me to find a young, rich doctor or lawyer" she replied

"Gee that _really_ helped" Gibbs snapped.

"Hey, Dad's not going out with you. I am and I love you! That's all that matters right?" she said reaching across the table grabbing his hand.

"Can we eat now?" Gibbs nodded his head and they ate dinner in silence.

**xxx**

Weeks later Kate was lying in bed thinking how perfect things were going, suddenly she could feel a wrenching feeling in her stomach. Kate sat up in bed then rushed to the bathroom. She locked the door and just made it in time to the toilet before being sick. A soft knock came from the door

"Kate? Are you alright?" Gibbs asked, she got up and went over to the door. She opened it and nodded her head. Kate walked into the kitchen soon followed by Gibbs.

"You just sit down and relax and I'll make us some breakfast" Kate smiled and sat down at the kitchen table.

Later that day at work, someone was shaking Kate's shoulder and quietly calling her name. She opened her eyes to see Gibbs standing in front of her.

"Didn't you get much sleep last night?"

DiNozzo teased as Gibbs walked to his desk. Kate stuck her tongue out at him and sitting up. Kate threw her hands over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Gibbs looked up just in time to see her leave. He rushed after her; he waited outside the bathroom for Kate to come out. Minutes later she appeared.

"You're going to the doctors now" he said grabbing her elbow and guiding her to the car.

"Gibbs, it's not necessary" she yanked her arm free of his grasp.

"Yes it is!" he begged

"Ok. I'll go, but I need my bag" Kate replied. They walked back to the squad room. Gibbs handed it over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Call me and tell me what they say" Kate nodded and headed back downstairs to the car.

Driving along the road, Kate's mind was racing. She didn't need to go to the doctors; she had a strange feeling she knew why she was being sick in the morning. Stopping at the pharmacy she got out of the car and went inside. She picked up a pregnancy test and paid for it at the counter. Her heart began to race after picking up the test and Kate didn't calm down till she was in the bathroom at home.

Several minutes past and peered down at the stick, two big fat lines. She went to find her phone and called Gibbs.

_"Yeah, Gibbs"_

"Hi, it's me"

_"What did they say?"_ he asked anxiously

"Just a stomach bug. He said to rest for the afternoon" Kate lied staring down at the test which she clutched tightly in her hand.

_"Sure. I'll see you tonight"_

"Gibbs" He was about to hang up but something in her voice told him not to.

_"Yeah?"_

"I love you!"

_"Me too!"_ he replied.

**xxx**

Around six Kate heard a knock on her front door; she slowly got up to answer the door. Gibbs stood there waiting

"How are you sweetie?" he asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Fine"

"Did the doctor say where you caught the bug?" he said taking off his coat.

"Ah, no" Kate replied nervously. Gibbs turned around frowning, he asked again.

"Are you sure you're ok? I booked us a dinner reservation for tonight."

"Gibbs, I need to tell you something important" Kate said quietly looking away, Gibbs moved forward and turned her face around with his hands.

"What is it?"

"I didn't go to the doctors" she spoke quietly.

"What?" He asked crossly

"Gibbs please" he stared at her

"So what is it?"

"I'm pregnant" Gibbs stood back, he was speechless.

"It's good new isn't it?" Kate started to become worried, she wasn't sure if he would stay with her after finding out.

Gibbs moved closer to her, he hugged her tightly.

"Really? Oh, that is fantastic news!" he said beaming from ear to ear. Finally he let go

"You up to going out tonight?"

"As nice as it would be celebrate about our new. Though I don't think I would make it, I'm really tired" Kate replied.

"That's fine. I'll just go cancel our reservation" he said after kissing her head. Kate sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Minutes later Gibbs sat down next to her wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Kate leaned against his body, Gibbs placed his hand on her stomach gently rubbing it. Kate closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**- The End -**

**Author's Note: **Don't worry my friends; it's not the end... just the end of the fanfiction. Look for 'Commitment' it's the next instalment...


End file.
